Writing a Love Song
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Kaito X Len yaoi. Probably will contain lemon at some point so I'm rating it M just in case. I hope you enjoy this :). Lydia
1. Chapter 1

** (Len's POV)**

Writing a love song had never been hard for me. It was simple, right? It didn't have to really mean anything; it was just words on a paper and a melody, so why was it that I had so much trouble writing this one? After all, it was about Kaito-nii, and he was a guy, so I shouldn't have felt so weird and shy writing the song with him, especially because he was one of my best friends. We should just be able to laugh it off and do the song, but it seemed like that was hard to do for some reason.

Also, why was it that I kept feeling a weird, clumsy way whenever I talked to Kaito? He was like a crush, I guess, at that point, but it felt so much different than those short little infatuations I had felt for Gumi and Miku in the past, mostly because this wouldn't go away, no matter how hard I tried to banish these feelings. It was strange of me to feel this way about another guy but I don't have a problem with that so I was able to accept it. But why, oh why, did it have to be Kaito?

Master had asked us to write a love song together to please the yaoi fans out there, and I agreed to that because it didn't seem like that much of a big deal. Kaito also complied with Master's wishes, and so we were scheduled to meet on that Thursday to write the song together. The bad thing was that over the past few months before that, I had actually been falling for Kaito, you could say, so it would be totally awkward writing a love song with him. Plus I didn't know if he even felt the same way which just made everything worse because it could lead to not only awkwardness but also heartbreak. I didn't think that he would, I mean, he had so many beautiful women and girls after him, and even if he was gay he would probably choose Gakupo or Kiyoteru over me, considering how I was a 14-year-old boy and he would be teased a lot and called a pedo of he dated me.

Part of me was glad that I would get the chance to write this kind of song with Kaito, but part of me just wanted to run away and hide and never come back. It was just far too humiliating! Especially since the lyrics of the song were bound to be true, at least for me, because I had been caught in the mental and emotional trap of one-sided love. It was so unfair that I had to fall in love with a guy; why couldn't I just be normal and date girls like other boys my age...? I had been asked out and flirted with by girls many, many times, and even by a few guys, but I always turned them down because I loved someone else; of course, I would never ever tell them who it was I had these feelings for. That would ruin my reputation and I would be made fun of constantly at Vocaloid Academy! Also, our school teaches all Vocaloids, which includes elementary school ages (example: Kaai Yuki), middle school ages (example: Oliver), High school (me, and most of the other Vocaloids) and college (Kaito, Gakupo, etc.), so that would mean that pretty much everyone would find out. It would even leak to the media which would probably upset a lot of our fans.

One thing that was really bothering me was that I suspected Kaito of dating Meiko, or at least having feelings for her, so I wanted to keep my distance because he would reject me for sure. Kaito and I were great friends, but I doubted that it would ever turn into anything more, considering how he had never shown any kind of romantic affection towards me and had always treated me as if I was his little brother or cousin or something like that. He was also very gentle towards me, making sure to carefully select his words so that he could be sure not to hurt my feelings or anything, which actually kind of annoyed me, even though I knew he was trying to be nice. He treated me like a baby! I was sick and tired of being called "shota," and "baby" was every worse!

Yep, there was no way that he liked me as anything more than a friend,

(Kaito's POV)

I will admit that I was actually very excited to be able to write a love song with Len. I knew that I was a total pervert for feeling this way about a 14-year-old boy when I am an 18-year-old man, but I couldn't help it, and I couldn't get the dirty thoughts out of my head that were directed towards that adorable little blond-haired shota. It was not only that he was cute, though, it was something far more meaningful than that; he was the one I loved more than anyone or anything in the world. Even more than ice cream!

I knew that he didn't feel the same way, though, I mean it was obvious to me that he a thing for Miku so he would never even consider dating someone like me. I wanted so damn badly to be able to hold him, to tell him how much I loved him, to be as important to him as he is to me... But I knew that that would never happen, so I decided that I should just keep this to myself and appreciate having him as a friend, and of course cherish the one-sided "romantic moments", like writing a love song with him, and pretend that he felt the same way. It was better to leave it at this than to crush all possible hope by getting rejected, right? This way I could at least daydream and fantasize of someday being with him, even though I knew that it would never happen. It was better to dream than to face the harsh reality, though.

Even if Len did like me, he wouldn't just come out and say it because as a 14-year-old he probably was trying to fit in as much as possible, and he would be judged by his peers for sure if they found out that he was going out with someone who is not only a guy, but also 4 years older than him. They would call it "wrong" and "disgusting", but since when was love wrong or disgusting? Ah, I was getting to swept up in "what ifs" anyways. It wasn't like we would ever actually be together, so what was the point of worrying of imaginary things?

I would just enjoy writing a song with Len and being his friend, because that's the best thing that I could do. I didn't want to ruin our friendship and make it totally awkward by confessing to him, so, as much as I wanted to tell him my true feelings, it was too much of a risk. I simply HAD to keep it a secret.

(3rd person POV)

When it came time for Kaito and Len to write the song together, they met at Kaito's rather large but empty blue Tokyo home. It was big but not insanely huge like Meiko or Gakupo's house, but it seemed to be that way because of the fact that Kaito lived alone. Len felt bad for Kaito and didn't how someone could live without anyone, mostly because he had always had Rin and sometimes other roommates for short periods of time. There was a time that he, Kaito, Rin, Miku, and all the other Vocaloids lived together with Master in the Vocaloid Mansion, but those times had past and now they all lived in their own houses. Some Vocaloids lived together, but usually that was only couples, siblings, or very close friends.

Kaito preferred to live alone rather than with his old roommate, his best friend Gakupo, mostly because of the mess and loudness that came with living together. He couldn't live with Len for obvious reasons; it would just be far too tempting. He would never be able to live with himself if he lost control and did something to hurt his beloved Len, even if it was not on purpose. He had great self control and was a very relaxed guy, so it was very unlikely that any of those things would happen, but he still wanted to make sure that there was absolutely no chance of it happening. I mean, being alone in a bedroom with Len could temporarily blind anyone's moral senses, right?

(Len's POV)

"Len-kun!" Kaito greeted me, with the smile I knew so well, "I'm so glad to see you!"

He was always so enthusiastic, and surprisingly enough I'm pretty sure that he was almost always genuinely excited. Kaito is not the type of person who would tell a lie or try to fool people.

"Hey Kaito-senpai." I blushed shyly, and I could feel my heart beating faster than normal, "I, uh, brought over some notes that I took for the song. It's not much but I thought that I could at least get something started."

"That's great, it'll go to great use and I'm sure it will make it much easier to write this song." Kaito told me.

I hated it so much that all of these strange new emotions took over whenever I made contact with Kaito, it was so damn stupid! It was also totally unfair that this had to affect me of all people. Why couldn't Miku or Gumi or hell, even Gakupo, fall in love with Kaito instead of me?! Wait a second, did I admit to myself that I was in love with Kaito?! What was wrong with me...?

Authors note: I decided to end this chapter here. Mushahahahaha. Well, I'll update soon. Bye bye! :). ~ Lydia-chan


	2. Chapter 2

(Kaito's POV)

I was feeling a little apprehensive for some reason, but I managed to act relaxed just like I always do. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Len liked me and was just trying to hide it just like I was, but I realized that that would never really happen, so I decided to not think about it anymore. We would just write the song and then he would go home. It was as simple as that.

"Would you like some tea or some snacks?" I offered.

"Um, sure, thanks." replied Len, "I'll just have some banana tea or something. Do you have any?"

I laughed, "Only for you, Len-kun. I bought some because I knew that that's the only tea you like."

"You sure know me well." he blushed. Could it be that maybe... No, it couldn't be. It seemed like it had to be, though. Maybe Len did like me after all! I'd just hope that I was right, I just had to be. I had to calm down, not get too worked up over a little blush. Jeez, I was such a fool. No wonder they sometimes called me "BaKaito." I may do well in school but I really am terrible at common sense.

I brought out the tea and found Len getting out some paper to write on. I thought is was really considerate of him to already start planning out the song while I had been to busy to even get started, and I felt bad about having him do all the work so far. I had to step it up a lot when it came to actually writing the song if I wanted to be his equal in this project.

"Okay, now lets get to writing. I guess the first step is to find out what we're going to use as an outline or 'plot' for the lyrics." I stated, "It's a lot easier to write the lyrics first and then work out the music."

"Actually, I already wrote down a little outline of the plot before coming here. Uh, sorry if you wanted to help out, but I could have you put in some extra thoughts." Len apologized.

I had known that he already started working on the project beforehand, but I didn't realize that he had gotten so far already. Next thing I knew he'd be telling me that he had already started the lyrics! It was very nice of Len to work hard on the project, but it made me uncomfortable to know that he had done so much more work than I had because I wanted to be the one to make him happy instead of the other way around. I cared about him so much and didn't want him to become tired or worry to much about me.

He told me about how the story of the song would be about how he, as just a fictional character in the song (he made that clear so that it wouldn't make it seem like he actually felt this way. Very nice of him, huh?), had fallen in love with me (also a "fictional character") but was too shy to tell me about it, and that I had also fallen for him as well. We were too scared to tell each other about our hidden feelings because we were afraid to be judged for liking another guy, and even more so afraid to be rejected by the other person. They were good friends, so they didn't want to ruin their platonic relationship by announcing their love for each other. Neither of these people believed that the other one felt the same way, which was the cause of their fear, and it was very sad and depressing because they were actually both in love with each other.

It reminded me of the way I was towards Len, except that I was sure that he didn't feel the same way about me. Although, since the "me" in that song didn't realize the feelings of the other person, it could be like that in real life as well. Though, life is definantly not a love song, that doesn't mean that we don't deserve to find happiness.

The lyrics of the song seemed to just pour out of our minds without too much thought, but we worked really hard on them and in the end it turned out to be great. We even finished early, so we decided to go upstairs to my room and just talk for a while to pass the time before Luka came to drive Len home (since he couldn't drive yet; he was only 14.)

"Hey Kaito, I was just wondering if you could give me some advice, since you're older and all you probably know more about this stuff and I think we've become really good friends." requested Len.

"Sure, Len. What is it about?" I smiled.

I assumed that it would be about school or music or something like that, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"I, um, want to know what you would do if you l-loved someone who you don't know if they love you back or not...?" asked Len.

I was really surprised by this sudden question, and I was curious to know just who it was he felt this way about. Could it have been... me? I thought it was probably Miku or someone like that, but the way he blushed and stuttered shyly when he was talking to me hinted that maybe it could be me. Why else would he be so shy to talk to me about it? I wouldn't make any assumptions, though. It was still a very small chance that it was me he was referring to.

"I think I would just keep it a secret, mostly because I wouldn't want to get rejected by them. If I got enough courage I would tell them and hope for the best, and even if they didn't love me back I would continue to be their friend and I wouldn't bother them about it anymore because I would try to be happy for them. When you love someone, you of course want them to love you back, but them being happy is enough to make you feel good inside." I explained. I had never had too much experience with love, I dated a few people but it was never really long-term, so I wasn't sure if the advice I gave him was at all accurate, but it was the best I could do and was a lot better than just shrugging it off and not helping him at all.

"What would you do if someone told you that they loved you and you didn't love them back?" Len asked solemnly, suddenly becoming very serious.

"I would be nice about it and tell them the truth, but continue to be friends with them and I would definantly not hold it against them." I said truthfully.

"And what would you do if that p-person was a g-a guy...?" questioned Len, now hiding his red face.

This was really making my heart pound a lot. I told myself over and over again to keep calm, "I don't think that gender really matters when it comes to falling in love with someone. A person is a person, and I don't judge people based on what they like or their orientation, so I don't think that it would make too much of a difference if they were a guy."

I hoped that I seemed as normal as possible, although inside I was really freaking out, but in a good way. I just knew that he was going to say something that would change our lives forever.

"I just can't take it anymore! I love you, Kaito!" he confessed.

My heart stopped. At that moment in time, the only thing that mattered was that he was here, I was here, we were together... I didn't even care about the fact that we were both male, about the fact that we would be judged and that it would be more complicated than a "normal" relationship. Everything that I had dreamed about and fantasized about had finally come true. The only question flooding my mind was "is this real?"

"I don't know what to say other than that I love you too." I told him, still stunned and completely dumbfounded.

We hugged each other, and I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Just then, Luka knocked on the door, and Len had to leave. Why did it have to be so soon? I wanted so badly to spend some more time with him. Either way, this was the best day so far in my life for sure.

"I'll call you." he promised.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Len." I waved goodbye.

I went to bed early that night, but I ended up staying up for half the night thinking about Len. I was so happy. For once, instead of depressing or nightmares, my dreams were hopes for the future.

(Len's POV)

It was kind of crazy that I was able to confess my love to Kaito when I had just recently been able to admit it to myself, but I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. After so much time keeping it form everyone, including myself, it felt good to admit it, and even better to find out that he felt the same way. It was the best feeling in the world! Even Luka noticed that I was beaming more than usual.

"Hi Luka! Life sure is good, isn't it?" I grinned, talking to her as we drove to my house.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good lately. I think it's probably been even better for you. You sure are happy." Luka replied kindly. She was like the older sister I never had to me. All I had was an overprotective twin.

"I just told Kaito that I love him and he said he loves me too." I blurted out. I kinda regretting telling her this, but I knew that she would understand.

"Oh my! I didn't even know that you felt this way about him." she said surprised, "I take it that you want me to keep this a secret for a while?"

"I don't really care if you tell our close friends, I'm not gonna keep it a secret or anything." I shrugged.

"I'm so proud of you, Len-kun." Luka smiled, "I really am."

"Thanks." I replied happily.

She then dropped me off at my house and I went up to my room, singing as I did so. Rin came up to check on me a few times, which was so Rin of her, but mostly just left me alone. I ended up talking to her for a really long time about everything that happened.

"Kaito and I are totally together! It's awesome!" I bragged.

"I didn't even know that you like guys, wow!" Rin beamed, "I'm soooo happy! Yay!"

"Why are you so excited about it?" I asked, puzzled.

"I love yaoi!" she squeed.

Oh, so that explained those weird pictures I found on her phone a few years before...

"Okay fine, but don't blab about it to everyone we know, promise?" I requested.

"Okay fine, as long as I get to watch you guys in the bedroom every once in a while!" Rin giggled.

"No way in hell, you perv!" I yelled. She just laughed.

I went up to my room, not able to stay mad at her because of all the joy in my heart. I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to call Kaito.

(Kaito's POV)

I was feeling a little worried that Len would forget to call me and it made me really anxious for some reason, but I let that go because I realized that I was probably overreacting. I was completely right because he ended up calling me less than an hour after he left my house, much to my delight. I don't get why people complain about their girlfriend or boyfriend being "too clingy." I personally would love to have him be really attached to me, and I wouldn't mind if he texted me too much or anything. There's no way that I would ever find it a bother.

"Len-kun!" I greeted happily, "I'm so glad you called. So what's up?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could, uh, hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to do something tomorrow and I'm totally free." I replied.

"Okay!" he said excitedly, and I could tell through the phone that he was probably blushing like his shy self would, "We can go to this really good sushi bar in downtown Tokyo and then go to my house for a while. Rin will be out with her best friends Miku, Gumi, and Teto tomorrow night so we don't need to worry about her..."

Was he suggesting that we would...?! I sure hoped so, even though I knew that it was a little bit perverted to think that way about him even though we were already dating. He was still four years younger than me.

"I think that would be perfect. How about I come to your house at 6:30 or so?" I suggested.

"That would be great, a perfect time for dinner and all that." I replied, "Bye, Len."

"Bye, Kaito." he hung up.

I was feeling excited already... Who knew what would happen the next night?

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! :). Also, I have decided that there WILL be lemon in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(Len's POV)

For my date with Kaito, I got dressed in some of my most stylish clothes. I never have been big on fashion or anything since I am a guy (and I'm not a super girly boy, despite what the stereotype of a gay person is), but I think that I could manage to make myself look good if I tried. Not as good as Kaito, but acceptable... Although he probably felt the same about me. Rin helped me get my hair unmessy and to put on my long pants with a longer tie on the shirt (this was modeled off of my Usual Vocaloid performance outfit, except that this was fancier.)

Kaito came over to my house at about 5:45 pm so that he could give us a few extra minutes to get ready and talk to us at home for a while.

"Hey Len and Rin-chan! It's great to see you." Kaito smiled warmly.

"Hey Kaito-nii!" Rin grinned, "I heard that you and Len-chan are in loooooove!"

"That's true." Kaito said, looking down in a happy kind of way.

"Yep, so true." I agreed, feeling better than I had for most of my life.

"Okay, don't think I'm weird for saying this, but I think that's like totally hot!" Rin sighed, "Miku and Teto and I are all huge yaoi fans sooo. We love it!"

"Okay then, we have to go now. Bye!" I waved.

"Bye bye, lovebirds!" Rin exclaimed.

We left and got into Kaito's blue car, and he kindly opened the door for me, getting into the driver's seat.

"So, are you excited that you'll be able to drive by yourself soon?" asked Kaito.

"Yeah, it'll probably be easier, but it takes a long time to actually get a license so it won't be that soon. I'm surprised that you already can drive when you're only 18 yourself. Most people just take public transportation." I told him. Even though I was pretty wealthy, I still took the public transportation. It was just so much more convenient.

"I prefer to drive alone because I feel a little claustrophobic in those crowds. I still go on the bus or something every once in a while, though. I like being able to talk with you alone right now. That's a bonus." he grinned.

"Yeah, it's great." I agreed, "We don't usually get to be together without the other Vocaloids or Master."

We Vocaloids had a very busy schedule involving school, homework, sometimes work, and then recording lots of songs and music videos. The fans expected us to have a lot of variety, so we had to work hard to make music that caters to the creative needs of all listeners. Some want us to sing rock, some want love songs, some want cute little tunes, others want some VERY dirty lyrics... We can work faster than most, but it is still pretty tough on us, especially for the younger Vocaloids.

Not saying that I don't enjoy it, though. Being an idol and a role model to a lot of people is a great thing even though I don't like to admit it sometimes. The thing about Vocaloids is that, unlike many other "celebrities", we don't think of ourselves as being superior to anyone else. Since we do live in a completely separate neighborhood from the "normal people" we don't get too many photographers or anything, and we actually get to have a private life.

"Okay, so we're here." Kaito said, pulling into the parking lot of Sat-san's Sushi, "I've heard that this place has great tuna rolls, at least that's what Luka says. You know how she is about fish, especially tuna."

I laughed, "Just like how you are about ice cream, or I am about bananas. But my sister is teasing me about my love of bananas."

"Why?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well, now that she knows that I'm dating you, She's all like 'Oh, this explains your love for bananas, since you like guys!'" I explained.

"That's a little inappropriate. Rin is so silly sometimes, but hey so are you and me." he replied.

"Yeah, and she has that orange obsession, sooo..."

"Len!" Kaito scolded, chuckling.

We walked inside the small, nicely decorated room. The people working at the restaurant greeted us with smiling faces and sat us down in our own table with only two seats. They brought us some green tea and then took our order. I got some salmon rolls and he got yellowtail fish. We also got an order of seaweed salad.

"This is great, Luka-senpai was right about this place being good." Kaito said.

"Yeah, and it's even better because I get to be with you." I stated.

"That's the best part. You know I love you, right?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, and I really do love you too." I replied.

"I think we did a good job on the love song, especially since, you could say, it came true. You really can tell they future, can't you, love?" laughed Kaito. Since when did he call me "love?" I was becoming even more red, but in a good way,

"I, uh, I guess I can in some ways. Maybe I could just tell that you liked me." I stated.

"Really? Was it that obvious?" he asked.

"Nah, not really. I had no idea." I truthfully said, "Could you tell that I liked you?"

"Oh, no..." he sighed, "I actually thought you had no interest in me whatsoever which had me really depressed for a long time."

I was struck by a sudden shock of sadness. I had made Kaito depressed? That was such a terrible thing to do. What right did I have to hurt him like that...? I guess, for both of our benefits, I would have to let it go, but I still couldn't bring myself to stop feeling responsible for what I did to him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad!" I apologized.

"No, no! Don't get the wrong idea!" Kaito explained, "You, Len, have made me happier than anyone ever could. Ever. And you've changed my life so much within only a day it's insane that you could affect me so much."

"Wow, I guess you really do love me."

"Of course I love you." he told me.

When we had finished our meal, which was actually rather light, we drove to his house and got inside.

(Kaito's POV)

I was in my house, at night, after a date, alone with the one I love and who apparently loved me back. This had to mean something, and that something could mean trouble, but I still hoped so much that it would happen. I knew that it was perverted of me to be thinking this way and that Len probably would not let me do something like that with him on our first date, but I wanted it so badly. I could actually feel the the blood rushing down there, and it was surprisingly strong and rather painful.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" asked Len, with his cute, blue eyes, and his nice little body and his adorable voice. Thinking about him just made it worse, though...

"N-nothing. Just feeling a little, er, tired, is all... Don't mind me." I tried t explain without giving away what had really happened. I had finally gotten him close to me, there was no way that I was going to scare him off! He did hint that he may want to do it, though... Ack, what the hell was I thinking?! Even though we were dating, it was too early to have sex.

"I can see it, you know. You don't have to make up stories." he whispered seductively, "I would be happy to help you out."

What the hell? He was already comfortable enough to say something like that at his age? I didn't even know that I liked guys when I was 14, and at 18 I am just beginning to become comfortable with my sexuality. Of course, I was still a virgin, which I guess was little weird for someone my age but whatever. I knew some "techniques" to use in bed from what I've seen and read, though. I assume that Len was also a virgin, but you never know.

"We can't do that! It would be too soon!" I insisted, even though I was secretly hoping that he would want to do it.

"I love you and you love me, so what's the problem?" he shrugged, "An expression of love is never wrong."

He had a point there.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said, and we both started taking off our clothes.

What had we gotten ourselves into...?

AN: Yay! Lemon is coming next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry, I messed up. This was at Len's house, not Kaito's. I got it mixed up. Just forget all I said about Kaito's house, okay? This is at Len's house.

At least I made the sex a little longer this time. I was getting too used to rushing through the lemon scenes and not giving you anything to enjoy, so I've tried to fix that habit. It may still seem a little quick, but I tried my best.

(Kaito's POV)

I kept questioning myself as to whether or not what we were going to do was right, and as much as I wanted to I couldn't get these thoughts to leave my head. All I really knew was that, whether it was right or not, it was what we both wanted. I guess there was nothing wrong with expressing our love to each other in a physical way, but I kept feeling just a little bit guilty. I still wasn't going to back out of this chance.

After taking off our clothes, we went up to his room and shut the door just to make sure that we would not be seen (even though no one else was there it just felt more private that way. I guess it was just an instinct.). Much to my delight, Len was also hard, which reassured me and made me a little less embarrassed.

"Wow, yours is pretty big." Len stated, "This will be a little rough for my first time. Do you have any, uh, lotion or something because I don't think just spit will be enough"

"No, I'm so sorry but I don't have any. I wasn't expecting to have sex any time soon." I admitted, "I don't really have a sex life to be honest."

"It's okay, I don't either. We can share our first times together which will make it even more special." Len smiled. It was good to know that he was also still a virgin. I didn't feel bad about it anymore. No matter now little real life experience I had with things like this, I would still be able to please him and we would learn together.

"Just go soft at first and I'll tell you when you can speed up." he advised.

"Okay, I'll do that." I agreed, licking my fingers.

"This might feel weird, but it will make the whole thing a lot easier." I told him, sticking two fingers inside of him to stretch him out.

"Ow!" exclaimed Len, "It kinda hurts!"

"I'm sorry, I can stop if you'd like." I hoped that he wouldn't want me to stop because at this point I was so hard I couldn't take it anymore.

I took out my fingers, "Now I'm going to go inside. It might hurt at first but just bear with it, it will start to feel good I swear."

"You promise?" Len looked at me innocently.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you, Len." I stated the truth simply. Why would I ever want to bring harm to the one I love so dearly?

I then positioned myself between his legs and started to push myself inside of him slowly. I could feel his very tight, warm hole surrounding my length and wanted to get more. I asked him if it would be okay for me to move, and when he nodded I began thrusting slowly in and out of him, making sure not to hurt him too much.

"Ah! It hurts, Kaito!" Len whined, "But don't stop yet."

Just where was his sweet spot? I had to give him pleasure too; it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one feeling good. I finally found a place that brought him that amazing feeling.

"Yes! It feels good, Kaito! Faster!" begged Len.

I began to go faster, and he became tighter around my member than before. I could feel that I was approaching orgasm, but I didn't want to let it go yet so I slowed down briefly and then increased my speed again.

Len gripped his hands to my shirt and I held him as I trusted into him. I began also stroking his member, which caused him to squirt sticky white liquid all over the bed.

"I'm-ahhh-sorry!" he apologized.

"It's fine." I assured him. I was nearing my own release, feeling him tighten around me even more than before.

I came inside of him, filling him with my seed.

"Well, that was good." he said faintly, and I could tell that he was about ready to fall asleep.

"It was great, especially for a first time." I agreed, breathing heavily.

"Do you think we should get dressed?" he asked.

"Yeah, we probably should." I replied, and released myself from his arms to go grab our scattered clothing.

After we had gotten dressed, we decided to watch a movie until Rin got home. I didn't pay too much attention to the details of the film, but I knew that it was about some girl who apparently got all these powers and fought against a dark army aiming to take over the world. The acting wasn't great but it kept us entertained and passed the time at least, which was all I wanted after all. We were both too tired to do anything active for a little while. When Rin finally got here, we said our goodbyes and I left feeling pretty excited for the next time that I would see him. This was definitely one of the best nights of my life, second only to when Len first confessed his love to me.

(Len's POV)

When Rin came back with Miku, I could tell that they were eager to know what had happened. I wasn't going to tell them any details or anything, but it would be a little unfair if I were to keep it all a secret from them. After all, Rin is my sister and Miku is one of our best friends, almost like another sibling (only a little more mature and nicer.). She was even better friends with Rin, though, than she was with me, so she would side with her on issues like this for sure.

"So how did your date with Kaito-nii go?" asked the curious Rin.

"Tell us all the dirty details!" Miku added. Apparently Rin had told her about it.

"Well, I can't give you any details, but all I'll say is that I might have a little trouble sitting down for the next few days..." I hinted.

They jumped up and down, squealing like little girls at a boy band concert.

"So little Len-chan finally got some action, and it's from a guy! I always knew you'd turn out to be gay." Miku smiled.

"Hey, how'd you know that? And what do you mean by finally, I'm only 14."

"Oh, silly Len-kun, we're just teasing. I hope you enjoyed yourself. We only wish you'd made some tapes for us, don't we Miku?" Rin teased.

"Yup, I'd love to see the adorable shota Len and the sexy Kaito. You make the perfect uke, don't you Len?" replied Miku.

"That's nice, but I'm not a shota. Just saying." I insisted. There really was nothing I hated more than being called "shota."

"Will you make some tapes for us?" requested Rin. Dammit Rin, she always had to say such gross things!

"Um, no. You don't get to see that." I replied.

"We're just joking. Love ya, Len-chan! See you soon!" Miku waved goodbye.

"Bye Miku! Have a good night!" I grinned.

"Oh come on, please tell me at least some details! I'm your sister, after all, and I deserve to know. Or else I might just tell Master about how dirty you've been and then he'll make you embarrass yourself even more by doing lots and lots of gay shota sex songs. Just saying." Rin blackmailed, but in a sisterly way. If anyone else did that I would be freaked out, but it's normal for a sister, especially if the said sister is Rin Kagamine.

"Okay, fine." I agreed reluctantly, "He was pretty big, and he was surprisingly good for someone who was only his first time."

"It was both of your first time? That's so fucking romantic I might just die! Kyaa!" she yelled.

"Uh... Yeah..." I said, "And it felt pretty good, but it hurt a lot at first."

"That's nice, but is that all you have to say?" she requested.

"Yes, Rin, that is all I have to say. It was none of your business anyways!"

I went upstairs to my room and listened to music. That always makes everything so much better. I reflected on everything that had happened in the past two days and realized that, although it was very quick, I had experienced more joy than I had in my whole life combined in those few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Two lemon scenes in two respective chapters?! I'm being so nice to all of you! :). Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Includes boy X boy oral, just saying. XD Well enjoy.

Also, I do NOT own Voclaoid or any of the characters associated with it, or any songs mentioned.

(Len's POV)

This was not good at all. What we had dreaded had actually occurred. We tried our best to make sure that Master would not find out about what had happened, but, not too surprisingly, Rin blabbed to Meiko about this, and since Meiko was dating Master, she "accidentally" told him about it while she was drunk (which was the majority of the time from what I've seen of her. She's usually drinking beer or sake with her best friend Haku.). This couldn't have been good.

Master never expressed any dislike for male x male relationships, but that wasn't the problem. I knew that he would take this as an opportunity to make us write and preform lots and lots of really dirty songs together, which was not something that I wanted to do. It would just be so embarrassing! Millions of people having access to what happens in my personal life could not be a good thing at all; it is really an invasion of privacy.

We got the call from Master about two weeks after I started going out with Kaito, and he kept apologizing but insisting that we make some "new songs" with each other. I just knew it!

On that Saturday, I was hanging out at Kaito's house and he kept trying to convince me to give into what Master was saying and just do the songs.

"Come on, Len. He says that he'll even have the lyrics written for you." he pleaded.

"You just want to sing those kinds of songs with me, but I don't want to!" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

Kaito laughed, "You're so cute, Len-chan!"

"I love you, Kaito, but I really don't want to sing those kind of songs. Well, maybe we can, as long as its not TOO explicit." I coromised.

"And after it, we can act out the lyrics, right?" he asked, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"Of course." I giggled, "But I don't want to waste all of my time alone with you talking about this. We should discuss other matters first."

"What kind of things? Like, doing anything 'fun?'" suggested Kaito. I knew what he was hinting at, but I wasn't really up for that at the moment.

"As much as I want to, I can't. The last time we did it I could hardly walk for days!" I denied.

"Okay, well I'll do it very gently..." he promised, "Or we can just pleasure each other in other ways without having to actually..."

I agreed to that. Talking about things like this was making me a little bit hard already, and you couldn't really blame me, after all I was a 14-year-old. I could tell that he really wanted to do something too, but I couldn't let him go all the way this time because I was still sensitive from the last time. We had been doing it most days since we first confessed to each other but this was the first time doing oral.

He licked me first and then started to go up and down my length with his mouth and hands, giving me a lot of good feelings that are hard to describe. His mouth was so warm and surprisingly soft, and his big hands went hard enough to feel amazing without being TOO rough on my sensitive member which had not been touched very much beforehand.

It didn't take that long before I came inside of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" I apologized.

He chuckled deeply, "It's alright, Len. I don't mind at all. Now it's my turn, okay?"

I nodded, feeling a little bit worried. I didn't know if it would be painful to take it all in my mouth, but I don't think I had to worry to much as I had taken it all in a far more sensitive place before this.

I tried to copy what he did by finding all of the spots that he seemed to react to the most and making him feel good as much as possible. When it was all over with, we just sat there together and talked some more, trying to figure out what else to do.

"So, did that take away some of the stress from the worries you had about Master?" he asked.

"Ugh, I knew that you were trying to help me! Don't you do anything for yourself?" I whined, "You know, that's your only real problem. You're just too nice."

"There's no such thing as being too nice, love." he smiled, "The nicer the better."

"Did you at least, um, enjoy what I did?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course. It felt great, honestly." he said, "So good that I'm worried you've been doing this with someone else."

"I have not!" I screamed.

"I'm just teasing." he laughed.

I laughed too and let go of my frustration, simply allowing myself to fall asleep in his arms. We were scheduled to record one of those "songs" Master told us about later that afternoon, so it was nice to be able to relax before the storm hit.

(Kaito's POV)

Yes, it was true that I had initiated that "experience" so that I could get Len's mind off of the whole Master incident, but I also really enjoyed what had happened. It was nice being able to share these moments with the one I love and what I wanted more than anything was to be able to make him happy as well. He was officially the most important part of my life and the promise I made to myself since the first day of our relationship was that I would not take him for granted and that I would treat him like the precious jewel he is.

Now, unlike Len, I was actually excited to sing that kind of song with him. I know that it's a little bit gross for me to feel that way, but I don't think it's necessarily considered "wrong" since I was already together with Len and the age difference wasn't THAT much. Don't get me wrong, though, the reason why I was happy about this was not totally because of sexual desire, it is because I would be able to spend even more quality time with Len and make music with him. It was very difficult to go against Master, also, so even if we complained a lot we would still have to do it. That was one of the few bad things about being a Vocaloid. I would never do anything to purposefully harm Len, though, and that is what I know for sure.

We went to go record the song, which was titled "Kurumi Ponchio." It was a lot more explicit than I had expected, but that wasn't really a bad thing, except for the face that it made Len uncomfortable which I didn't like at all. Len blushed a lot, but eventually we had the song all done and sent to the Master and the workers to release to the public.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Len?" I asked.

"Not too bad, at least this means that I won't have to sing these kinds of songs or love songs with Rin or Miku anymore. Yuck!" he said.

Master then stopped us for a moment, "Now, that's not exactly true. You're still going to have to cater to the needs of the fans who don't like yaoi, you know."

"Dammit!" he cursed, "Ah, whatever, as long as I don't have to DO anything with anyone other than Kaito."

"It's not like I would let you anyways." I laughed.

"Hey, we're thinking of all having a little get together with a lot of us Vocaloids tonight at Miku's house. You guys wanna come?" Rin asked.

"Sure, you can be my date Kaito." he grinned.

"Thanks Len." I smiled at him.

Once again, another great day.

Author's Note: I am going to make another chapter after this


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Len gets drunk in this chapter, so, as you can see, it is probably going to be rather "interesting..." XD

I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters associated with it.

Enjoy! :) - Lydia-chan

The night when we had the party at Miku's house was rather interesting and very fun, but I'm not sure if it was in the best way. It all was nice and friendly, with lots of socializing, dancing, and just having a good time, until Meiko came around with her sake and started getting pretty drunk (not surprising for her...). I didn't really mind, although it made me a little bit uncomfortable because I drink very rarely and when I do I only have a little bit. I was a very careful person, you could say, and I was only 18 so it wasn't legal for me to get drunk anyways. Those laws weren't heavily enforced but I still felt the need to follow them to avoid trouble as much as possible.

I thought that it would be best just to leave her alone and let her bother Luka and Gakupo and whoever else, and I didn't worry too much about it. That wasn't the best choice to make, it seems...

Meiko started to go around offering some of her sake to us, including Len. Len declined it until she told him that she has some banana drink as well, and he said that he wanted some.

"Yum! This juice is good!" he exclaimed, "May I please have some more?"

Meiko laughed knowingly, "Sure you can, Len-kun."

I was naively unaware of the fact that this drink was really just banana-flavored sake, and not actually juice, so I didn't say anything. Plus, it would hurt him to much to experiment with alcohol once, would it? I figured that he probably wouldn't get drunk off of just a little anyways. What I learned was that I couldn't have been more wrong.

Len laughed hysterically, "So, bananas right? They're like so super ultra tomato dancing la la la!"

"Um, Len, are you okay?" asked Luka.

"Never *hic* been better, why do you ask? Oh, I know, the tuna ate your head!" he yelled.

"You really drank a lot, didn't you, Len?" I looked at him, feeling very concerned.

"Just like how YOU drank a lot from me last night, if you know what I mean!" he giggled.

This caused Miku and Rin to jump up and down in a way that only yaoi fangirls do.

"I thought you were the one who valued your privacy so much. Well, people usually act like this when they're wasted. Damn Meiko!" I cursed.

"Why the hell did you think to give Len sake?" I questioned Meiko, putting my hand across my face in annoyance.

"I love you Kaito! Let's have sex right here!" he yelled. I think I made the right decision by choosing to ignore him... Even though I love him so much.

She laughed, "I just thought it would be fun. Lighten up a little, old man!"

"First of all, I'm only 18 and you're 26 so it's silly to call me that when you're 8 whole years older than me." I sighed, "Second of all, Len is underage."

"Oh, but he's old enough to sleep with you?" she retorted.

"That's none of your business!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, fine." she said, getting very drowsy and tired from all the drinking.

Rin then got the brilliant idea to get me drunk and embarrass me just to get her own self-satisfaction and started talking to Miku and whispering with her in the corner.

(Rin's POV)

Since Miku and I are both yaoi fans, we worked together to form an amazing plan on how to get Kaito drunk so that both Len and Kaito would be under the influence and it would be nearly impossible for them to decline what we wanted them to do. We would first get Kaito to drink some strong sake, which would be hard, but we'd tell him that it's not strong at all and he'll end up drinking way more than he wanted to. Then, once he's drunk enough, it would be totally easy to convince him to give Miku and I a little "show"...

(Kaito's POV)

"Hey Kaito, you should have some sake." Miku offered, "Even I'm having some, and I usually refrain from drinking at all."

"There's no way I'm going to do that. I'll just end up acting like an idiot in front of everyone." I refused.

"Come on, you'll only have a little, and it's the weakest kind. Let go a little and live, my friend. I promise you won't even get at all affected by the alcohol except for maybe a little rush, okay?" she lied.

"Okay... I guess I'll have a little." I agreed hesitantly.

What started out as a little somehow ended up to be a whole lot, and before I knew it I started acting just as ridiculous as Len and Meiko. Of course, in this state, I was easily led astray and convinced to do something which I would have normally thought of as being humiliating and very wrong. Remember, though, that I was heavily impaired by the alcohol, and since it was my first time drinking any substantial amount I could definitely not "hold my liquor" at all (although I don't like to use such expressions because being able to drink a lot without passing out is really not anything to be proud of in my opinion. It's like saying "Yay! I'm irresponsible and I do dangerous things!" It just doesn't make sense.)

"Will you do us a little favor, sweet Kaito and Len?" asked Miku.

Len giggled, "Anything that involves anything of all of everything!"

"Nice point there, excellent indeed." I laughed.

Keep in mind that we were heavily under the influence... We aren't that stupid when we're sober...

Rin giggled in a girly but somewhat perverted way, "Okay, Kaito, I want you to take off all your clothes and fuck Len right here in front of Miku and I. Len, just let him do what he wants with you."

I complied with it, just because I could hardly even think clearly enough to see that this was absolutely insane.

I entered Len and began going in and out over and over again, all the while Miku and Rin were taking video and pictures and even drawing. When I came inside of Len, it caused him to climax as well, but it was all over Miku and Rin this time. They seemed a little grossed out, but it was what they deserved it for being so disgusting.

After we all got "cleaned up", Gakupo drove Len and I to our houses. By then we weren't drunk anymore and had no memories of the past night. You might wonder how we found out about what had happened, and that was because Gakupo had actually told us about it.

"Those girls really are insane, but you've gotta love them at the same time." Gakupo grinned, "I'm really sorry about what they did to you guys, though."

"Um, it's okay. I'm sooo going to make them delete those stupid videos and stuff though. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed." Len blushed, "You really ALL saw us through the window?"

"Uh, yeah. We decided to leave you alone after getting a little peek, though." Gakupo explained.

"So you all saw us..? This is so terrible!" Len yelled, "I'm going to be embarrassed forever!"

"It'll be okay, Len. We'll get back at them eventually." I grinned.

We would have to plan a way to prank them equally... And I knew just what it would be.

Author's Note: There might be yuri in the next chapter. I'm not a yuri fan and I don't like girls AT ALL in that way so it will be hard to write, but it just seems to go along with this plot (and this story is a LOT more explicit and sex-related than I thought it would be. I originally intended this to be softcore but I guess my plan flopped and now it's hardcore XD).


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry, no yuri. I'm just not up for that. xD. I don't really ship Miku X Rin so it would be difficult to write. I like Mikou X Rin though... Eh, whatever. There will be no lemon in this chapter but it will be funny most likely, I hope at least. I hope I'm good enough! :).

(Len's POV)

The first step to our prank was to find out whether or not they were okay with everyone knowing their little "secret." If they were fine with it, we would have to find something else to do to get back at them (after we made them delete the photos and tapes, which we had already done...) and rewrite a new plan.

"Hey, Miku and Rin, are you two okay with the fans knowing about your yaoi obsession?" I asked them.

"No way! That would be so embarrassing!" Rin yelled, "I don't care what our friends know, but the whole Japan and maybe even the whole world?! No fucking way is that happening!"

"I agree with Rin-chan." Miku said blankly, looking up at us from her laptop for a moment, "It's just too personal for all the fans to know."

In my head I was wondering how what Kaito and I did somehow isn't too personal for them to show to a lot of the other Vocaloids, but I didn't say that out loud because I knew it could ruin our plan...

"Hey Kaito." I grinned when I got to see him alone, "They say that it would embarrass them if others found out about their love of yaoi, so the plan will work for sure!"

"Nice. So, the first thing we have to do is get into Miku's laptop and show it to Master. You know how he is, he'll make them do a song about being a 'fujoshi' for sure when he finds all the yaoi files hidden in there." he explained.

I was getting pretty excited for this prank, I must say. I know it's not good to be happy to do something sorta mean, but they totally deserved it for what they did to us. That was a huge violation of our privacy and it took advantage of the fact that we got a little (or a LOT, actually) drunk.

What we were going to do was not complicated, but would be a great way to get back at them. There was this show that all Vocaloids watched once a week, called the Weekly Vocaloid News Show, which aired every Friday morning and allowed us to keep up with what the many members of the Vocaloid Group all around the world are doing. It lasted only about 20 minutes, but it was very informative and actually pretty entertaining.

Kaito and I figured out how to get into Kiyoteru's computer (he was the one in charge of the show.). Instead of the normal, everyday things that they were going to be talking about, we did a whole thing about how much Miku and Rin love yaoi!

We edited it, making it say, "Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune, two of the most popular Vocaloids, have decided to go public about the fact that they love yaoi, hardcore and furry yaoi as well! They do very disgusting things and say very explicit things to and about every gay couple they see, including their own Len and Kaito. They hope that Master will have them sing LOTS of songs about how much they LOVE watching gay Hentai videos!"

When the show was published the next morning, the looks on the faces of Miku and Rin were absolutely priceless.

"What the fuck is this, Len?! I told you that we didn't want anyone to know, you fucking idiot!" Rin yelled, "Why would you do this?! You basically RUINED my LIFE!"

There was Rin again, being an overly dramatic teenage girl...

"Yeah Len, and Kaito! What the hell did we ever do to you to deserve this humiliation?!" Miku complained.

"You think YOU were humiliated? Ha, that's funny!" I rolled my eyes, "What you did to us was far more embarrassing, and it was so Percy of you too!"

"You're still mad about that, huh?" Miku questioned, "It was just a joke, and we were a little drunk too so we couldn't help it."

"You took advantage of both of us and it was a horrible thing to do. You didn't really even apologize which made it even worse, so we thought that it would be only fair if we were to get back at you." Kaito explained, "And you DID deserve this, at the very least. You probably should have gotten more, but I'm just too nice. You're welcome."

"Shut up! It's different!" Rin whined, "Girls care more about this kind of thing!"

"Rin, you basically turned me into a junior porn star without my permission. I know that you didn't delete all the tapes." I insisted.

"No, no! I really did!" she cried, "What are the fans gonna say about me?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But you better apologize too." I said.

"Okay then, sorry for making you do that and taking advantage of the fact that you were drunk." she apologized, hugging me, "I'm so sorry, Len-kun!"

"It's alright, Rin-chan." I accepted her apology.

"Sooo... Now that we're all done apologizing, wanna play a game or something?" suggested Miku.

I didn't see why not, it seemed like a fun way to release some of the stress that had built up after all of this drama that had been recently going on.

"Sure." I agreed, but then my phone started ringing, "Oh, I'll get it. Just a sec everyone."

"Hello? Yes, they are here. Should I ask them? No? Okay, I'll tell them. Bye."

"Who was that?" Rin asked.

"It was Master. He wants you two to do a song called "Yaoi Appreciation Day." I informed them, sighing, "This can't be good!"

Here we go again...

Author's Note: I hope you liked this, I know that it was a sorta bad update but I try my best. - Lydia-chan. And I'm so sorry that this chapter was super short. This was the end of this story, sadly, but I promise you there is MUCH more Kaito X Len to come. They are my main couple for writing, so of course there will be.


End file.
